


talk to me

by TheDeviantSentByJericho



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Either way I think i'm doing it, Exhaustion, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Genderfluid Sleep | Remy Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Is it possible to join a fandom of a fanwork?, Light Angst, Other, Sadness, Subfandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeviantSentByJericho/pseuds/TheDeviantSentByJericho
Summary: Emile is usually the one doing the caring, but sometimes it's nice to be the one cared for instead.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	talk to me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If There's a Place I Could Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357956) by [shnuffeluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv). 



> title is from talk to me by cavetown because honestly i feel like it fits but this isn't a songfic so  
> *shrugs*  
> are we ready to hurt our favourite cartoon man? no? too bad.
> 
> ~~it's not actually that bad at all, sorry~~

Emile did his best to stay cheerful. And most of the time, it succeeded!

He knew where his boundaries were, and most of the time he enforced them. If he slipped up, or something else happened, he took care of himself when he needed to. Self-care is a habit too few people practice regularly, but Emile was one of them, and it worked. 

But there were always days.

Days where everything seemed to be going wrong, and the weight of the world hangs heavy on your shoulders, and you're just too _tired_ to go on, but you have to, spoons or no spoons. 

Today was one of those days. 

And Emile was tired.

Remy was working at the coffee shop, and it had been a pretty stressful day for him. They had talked for way less than either of them really liked that day, and when they spoke on the phone, Remy got called away, and he'd snapped a rough farewell before abruptly hanging up. He didn't mean it, Emile knew. He was just stressed, and those things happened sometimes. But why did it have to be today, on the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day? 

Logically, he knew it would probably always be. After all, he cared very much about his fiancé(e), and hearing him upset didn't sit well with him, especially when they couldn't talk it out like Emile usually wanted to do. 

Talking was Emile's favourite way to solve a problem, and he didn't like it when it was impossible. 

Whether it was a stilted goodbye from someone he loves or the queerphobic assaults in the news or the client who'd run out of a session early and not contacted him again (it wasn't a surprise, really, they'd been forced to go, and when someone didn't choose to get help on their own terms, it didn't usually go well. didn't mean it hurt any less), Emile hated it when he couldn't help. 

Sighing, he sat down on his bed, rubbing his eyes with one hand. He didn't notice the door opening or closing until a familiar weight settled down next to him. He glanced up. "Hey, Remy," 

He didn't have the energy to put any cheer in his voice, although he _was_ happy to see her. 

"I'm sorry about earlier," Remy started. "Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?"  
She could always read him.

Emile considered for a second. "Yeah. But can we cuddle a bit first?" 

Remy wrapped one arm around him. "Whatever you need."

**Author's Note:**

> i had no idea how to end this, apologies. i'll probably come back and fix it. maybe. eventually.


End file.
